Hiding in Plain Sight
by Cenobite829
Summary: Robbie is hiding a secret. When Jade finds out what it is it will change her life, but will it be for the better or for the worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Victorious. I do own the new characters.

**A/N: **Hey everybody. I decided to build apon my oneshot ShadowRade. To do that I had to expand on the story and add alot more details. Now you will be seeing some familiar names as heros. The first chapter is all about the new world done as a report from Robbie.

Hiding in Plain Sight

Chapter 1

Three Years Ago

"Up until three years ago the world was a predictable place. Then one day in New York City a band of robbers went into a bank and held five people hostage. It looked like the men would get away with the money in exchange for the hostages but then a figure walked up to the bank." Robbie said. As he spoke a slide clicked over showing a tall hispanic man with a red bandana and dark sunglasses covering his face. He was wearing a plain black windsuit.

"The figure walked up and when the men open fire on him he slapped the bullets out of the air. After saving the people he introduced himself as Slapshot. He was the first super but not the last. Soon supers appeared all over the world. In Japan a masked warrior started protecting businesses. The symbol on his chest is Japanese for Zen so that is what the news took to calling him."

The slide changed to show a man in a jet black ninja outfit with a Japanese symbol on the chest. An ornate katana rested on his waist and a pile of men were at his feet. This was from one of his first apparences.

"Then in London there was the massive Big Ben. Named because of how tall he can become this hero protects the people of England from any invader or super that threatens their safety."

The slide changes to a news picture of a massive figure standing by the London Tower. He was in a set of body armor that hid every inch of skin. He was holding a plane over his head. This was an iconic shot of Big Ben from when a terrorest group was going to crash planes into several London buildings. Big Ben prevented the crashes and was called a national hero.

"In Los Vegas the stage magician Alex Darksied claimed to be a super but most don't really believe him. They claim that his magic is just tricks. No one knows for sure."

The slide now shows a man dressed in a tux with a fireball in his hand. It is obviously a promotional image, as it has time and dates for his next shows and his name along the top. The man is a good looking guy with brown hair and green eyes.

"The final major hero I want to talk about is in Atlanta Georgia. Known simply as C.E.N.O. he seems to be a cybernetic organism that creates weapons out of thin air. No one knows for sure how he does it but he has saved hundreds of people in the past two years."

The slide shows a figure in armor with a huge gun in his hand. He is chasing something that is mostly a blur on the picture.

"Unfortunetly not all supers are good. There are some that use their gifts for personal gain. What is worse is most of them have never been caught so there is very little information about them. One of the most powerful ones to be caught though is Dr. Cold."

The slide changes to show a fifty year old man who skin was very pale to almost being tinted blue. He was holding a placard for his mug shot.

"Normally preforming his crimes right here in LA Dr. Cold creates ice cold temptures and he can even freeze people in place. All of his captures have been attributed to Mr. Awesome and Shortstack."

The slide changes to show a huge muscular man with an A on his chest and a midget wrapped in lightning. Everyone recognized this pair. They were always on the news and even signed autographs.

"But Dr. Cold swears that he was captured by the ShadowRaid. Of course no one believes that this man even exists."

The slide changed to a fuzzy picture with a dark figure on it. Nothing could really be seen about the figure. The class booed the picture.

"This is the only known picture of ShadowRaid and as you can see it might be anything. ShadowRaid is like the Loch Ness Monster, Bigfoot, or the Lurker in the Everglades. An urban myth that Dr. Cold made up to try to discredit this cities fine heros." Robbie finished. The class applauded and he went and sat down. As the next person got up to give their report Robbie just thought about the lies he just told. Oh well it was normal in the life of a man with a double life. He also thought about Dr. Cold. He was loose right now and that made Robbie uneasy. Oh well that would wait until tonight.

**A/N: Well here is the first chapter. And before you ask the heros are all named after my friends here. Darkseid Alex, Big Ben Mitchell, GallaudettLurker, ZenNoMai, and of course myself. If you would like to be a hero or villian in later chapters let me know and I'll PM you to talk about it. Please know though that you will not be a major player, those roles are filled but you may be an intresting part of the story.**

**Please read and review and let me knwo what you think. The next chapter starts to story proper and Robbie's quest to stop the evil Dr. Cold.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hiding in Plain Sight

Chapter 2

Museum Heist

Robbie coasted through the rest of the school day, but then Robbie was coasting through life. The only time he came alive was when he could be himself and that was rare. He smiled at Cat when she went on a ramble about horses. Cat was a beautiful red head with a very bubbly personality. She had a tendancy to ramble and go off on odd tangents. He normally just blocked out her rambling but today he felt like being nice and listening.

"And then I had a dream where the horses were blue. I would love a blue horse because it would work with my hair. Maybe green would too but then it would be more of a christmas coloring. Oh I can't wait for christmas. That is my favorite time of year because mom always gets me red velvet cupcakes all the time. I would love a red velvet cupcake now but I don't have any. I know they have some down the street though." She said as she looked around and let her mind wander. Robbie just chuckled and watched their other friends walk up.

The first ones to get to them were Andre and Tori. Andre was a black boy with dredlocks and a pretty good physique. Tori was a latina girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. She had very predominate cheekbones that added to the beauty of her smile. Behind them came Beck and Jade. Beck was tall and had wavey black hair with natural good looks. His body was lean and he had a dancer's build. His arm was over the shoulders of his girlfriend, Jade. Jade was beautiful but her beauty had an edge to it. Her hair was black with a blue streak in it. Her skin was light and her eyes were blue. Robbie watched her but kept quite, unfortunetly Rex did not.

"Hey look it is the wicked witch named West." Rex said. Rex was Robbie's puppet and looked like him but as a skater. Robbie had black hair that was in a Jewfro and thick glasses. He was actually about 5' 10" but he slouched and that made him look 5' 8". Robbie looked at Rex shocked.

"Rex! Don't say things like that." He said but it was too late. Jade moved away from Beck and walked over. She had an evil glint in her eye and Robbie looked around and shivired. Before he could say anything Jade ripped Rex's arm off and slapped Robbie with it.

"ARGH! My arm you crazy gank!" Rex shouted out. Robbie went after the arm and Jade turned around satisfied. Robbie came back as they were talking about going to Tori's house. When asked if he was coming over Robbie declined and went home. No one even thought twice about him not being there.

Robbie's house was a modest two story home with a white picket fence and garden. Robbie walked in and his mom smiled at him.

"Hey Robbie. Are you staying for dinner?" she asked. Robbie shook his head.

"Not with the good doctor running around. I'll eat when I get home though." he said and she nodded. His parents were the only ones that knew the truth about him. His father walked out and looked at him. His mother was a sweet and caring woman. Her hair was jet black and curly. She always had a smile ready and truely thought the world revovled around her son, even before his change. His father had lighter hair but he was about as tall as Robbie actually was. His eyes were cold as was his voice.

"Do you think you will find him today son?" he asked. His voice seemed to have no emotion.

"Hopefully. Now I need to go get ready. See you guys later." Robbie said as he went up the stairs to his room.

"Ok honey. Be careful." his mom called out after him. He chuckled as he walked into his room. He shut his blinds and then he through Rex at his bed. While in the air Rex faded into black smoke. The Rex puppet hadn't exsisted since Tori pulled it into a jet turbine. This puppet was just a solid illusion so no one questioned where Rex was. Then Robbie removed the illusions that hid his trueself. He was actually taller then Beck at 6'4", having gone through a growth spurt last year. His body was covered in thick muscles and he looked like he should be playing football. His hair was cut in a high and tight and he wasn't wearing his glasses anymore. His room looked like a typical high schooler's room except for a stage against one of the walls. If anyone asked he said it was to practice but honestly it so he had an excuse to have the lights he had. He walked over and cut on a spotlight and then he stepped into the light. With his back to the light he looked at the dark, clear shadow on the wall. He smiled as suddenly the shadow lept off the wall and wrapped him in darkness. Then the shadows formed a costume. He was wearing a black full mask so the only thing seen was his mouth. His body was clothed in jet black material and a long cape trailed off of his back. His feet was covered in thick black boots and his hands in black gloves. He then walked over and pulled a mock door into the light. Then he used the shadow of the door to walk into the Shadow Realm. About ten seconds later he walked back out and went to his desk to grab his utility belt. He was muttering to himself as he went back into the Realm.

The Shadow Realm was a space between the worlds that connected every shadow in the world. From here Robbie could get to any shadow but he had to know where he was heading. If he didn't know then there was nothing he could do. He pulled out a police scanner from his belt and started listening. After about twenty minutes he heard something that caught his attention.

_All units silent alarm at the Natural History units please respond._

Robbie turned and looked at the shadows that would lead him there and he took off. Soon he arrived and he saw the museum. Moving inside he watched the shadows and soon saw the room with Dr. Cold in it. Dr. Cold was not that tall, only 5'8" and he was thin. His hair was white as was his skin, although his skin had an almost blue tint to it. He was wearing a dark blue suit. Robbie couldn't leave the Shadow Realm because there was no solid enough shadow for him. So he went to another part of the museum and he slid out of a shadow. He saw one of Cold's men walking by and he grabbed him. In one smooth motion he slammed the man against the wall and then kicked him hard in the chest. The impact against the wall knocked the man out. He pulled the shadows around the man and made a caccoon that allowed him to breath but he wouldn't be able to move. He then used an illusion to make himself look like the man. So now to everyone he was wearing a blue parka with the hood up, black pants, black gloves and boots, and a black scarf covering his mouth. He then picked up the man's assault rifle and went to the room he saw Cold in. When he walked in the rest of the group was already in here. Cold looked at him and smiled a sick, twisted smile. It froze Robbie's heart.

"Samuels how is your wife?" he asked in a cold but charming voice. Robbie could even hear how at one time he could have been very charismatic. Robbie swallowed hard but answered in a deep voice.

"She is good you know." he said. Cold nodded before unleashing a blast of ice from his hand. Robbie lept to the side but his illusion was lost. He rose up as ShadowRaid.

"Really Shadow you should have researched us better. Samuels hates his wife. Now kill him boys!" He said as Robbie dove behind two pillars in the middle of the didn't know that this is what Cold wanted. He created to walls of ice on either side of the two pillars so the only way to go to get him is through the space between the two pillars, making it a fatal funnel. Robbie cursed under his breath as he looked at the doors. He could try going that way but that is when he saw over them were several bombs. They must have been armed when he walked in. He couldn't access the shadows because the light in this room was lightly defused making there be no hard shadows in the room. He had no tricks to get out of this. He peeked around the pillar and he saw two guards bound and gagged by the wall. Before he could take in more bullets whizzed by his head. He ducked back and he could see Cold messing with something but he couldn't tell what. After he got it Cold waved to his men and they left but before Robbie could go after them one of the men through a flashbang. The light and noise completely disorented him. When he was finally able to see again he cursed the fact that they were gone. He walked over to the two guards and knelt down by them. It took him only a matter of seconds to realize that they were dead. Unfortunetly it was as he was crouching down that three cops burst in through a side door, seeming to know about the bombs.

"Police freeze!" One of the yelled as he pointed his pistol at Robbie. Robbie takes off and bullets whiz by him as he ran out the opposite door. His luck held out as one of the bullets slammed into his left arm. He didn't bleed blood but liquid shadows as he ran out. He got out the back door but there still wasn't any good shadows as he took off for a nearby office building.

Meanwhile at the command post the detective in charge turned to look at a strange man in a blue body suit with a big number 1 on the chest. He hair is brown and his face was covered by a domino mask.

"If you want to help son then go get ShadowRaid. He was last seen entering a local office building." The detective said. The man nodded and smiles.

"Not a problem. I can get him. Just leave it to Johnny 81." He said as he walks towards the office building.

**A/N: Who is Johnny 81? Will he stop our hero? And what did Dr. Cold steal away? Find out the answers to these questions in the next chapter of Hiding In Plain Sight!**

**So what do you guys think? Should I end every chapter with the old comic book questions or statements? Let me know what you think. Also thank you for everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter. Now I will be using the people who asked to be heros but it may take a while. Now I need Villians so if you want to be a minor villian let me know in PM or review. Thank you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: WOW! Two chapters and 12 reviews. That is the most I have ever gotten at the start of a story. Thank you all for reading and reviewing the first two chapters. Now on to the next chapter.**

Hiding in Plain Sight

Chapter 3

Enter Johnny 81

Robbie slid against a wall as he tried to calm his breathing down. His mind is whirling with thoughts.

'Ok let's review. Dr. Cold got into a museum and stole something, killed two guards, and then got away. I went to check on the guards and got caught by the cops, one of which shot me. It was only in my arm so it wasn't as bad as the first time I was shot...'

_The rapist looked at Robbie in his costume and panicked. He pointed his nine millimeter at him and pulled the trigger. Robbie just remembered the feeling of the bullet as it pierced his gut. He remembered the pain as he let out a scream..._

Robbie starts awake as he looks around. He can't believe he zoned out like that. He starts to move towards the stairs. If he can get upstairs he can find an office with a small light and leave. He wasn't focused enough right now to make the shadows in this room dark enough for transport. As he moved to the stairs he hears a noise of someone moving down the hall. He peaks around the corner and sees a tall man in a blue body suit with the number 4 on his chest. The set up of the lobby was there was two halls on either side of the elevators and the elevators were in the middle. It reminded Robbie of Die Hard and how they were set up in that movie. He moved to the other side of the section and looked down the other hall. He saw an identical man with the number 5 on his chest. Moving quickly he slides into the stairwell and starts to climb up. He goes up five stories as quickly and as quietly as he can. He goes into the seventh floor and starts to look around. Moving quickly he tries a couple of office doors when he hears the elevator's open. Diving behind a secretary's desk he peeks under the desk to look at them. With his costume colors he is almost invisible right there. He counts ten guys come out, all dressed the same with the numbers 71-80 on their chests. They start to spread out and search.

Robbie tries to figure out where to go. He sees one posted at the stairs entrance so he can't go that way. He starts to move down to the smaller hallways. He sneaks along and finds an open office. He sneaks in and lays down behind the desk as one of the men walks by. Waiting a few seconds he doesn't hear anything so he looks around for a light. Seeing a desk lamp he picks it up and cuts it on. Getting a large book he sets it in front of the light and makes a shadow on the wall. He starts to head to it when suddenly the door gets kicked in and two of the men charge in. He tries to get to the shadow and he leaps at it when suddenly the power goes out. Robbie slammed into the wall and went through the paneling. The two guys followed after him as he ran down the hall.

As he rounded a corner another one of them attacks him. Robbie doesn't even think as he grabs the guy's hand and flips him over his shoulders before taking off again. He tries to keep moving but as he gets to open areas he sees more and more of these guys. They herd him into a corner office and he looks for a way out as a man with the number one on his chest walks in.

"Surrender ShadowRaid. You are caught by the great Johnny 81. There is no where for you to run." He said in a cocky attitude. Robbie just flipped him off and dove out of the nearby window. Johnny runs over to the window and looks down. He doesn't see Robbie but he had the whole block turned off so there are no lights. He hears a scraping noise and he turns and looks. Above him, working his way to the roof was ShadowRaid. He scrapping was coming from his gloves and his boots gripping to the side of the building as he works his way up to the roof. Johnny turns around and orders everyone on to the roof.

Robbie's arm was on fire. Honestly the only thing keeping him moving was adrenaline at this point. Sweat poured down his face and his every nerve screamed at him. He got over the edge of the roof and had to catch his breath. The only reason that worked was he had climbing claws in his utility belt and he put them on as he dove out of the window. The bad thing was he caught himself with his bad arm and almost passed out from that. He finally got up and moved towards the roof hatch when suddenly it opens and the Johnnies start to pour out. Robbie backed up and looks for someplace to run but the Johnnies start to run around him until his was surrounded. Robbie looked around for someway out. He can't see anything right away and sighs. He gets ready to fight but the numbers are overwhelming and all looks lost when he hears something. It sounds like a helicopter and turning to his left he sees a news copter fly up. When the spot light hits him he smiles and runs to the shadow. The Johnnies freak out and they run at him but it is too late. He slides into a shadow and vanishes.

Robbie falls out of the shadow on his wall. He moans as the shadows take back his suit and he lays there. The bullet was pulled out of his arm in the Shadow Realm and sealed his arm but it was covered in a horrific bruise and he was pale and shaking. He pulls himself to his bed and passes out.

Robbie wakes up the next day and tries to stretch but his left arm was still on fire. He let out a moan but he slowly gets dressed and makes himself change into his normal look. He shambles down stairs and his mom looks at him and gasps.

"Robbie your illusion didn't hold. I can still see the real you. What happened? On the news they said you killed two guards last night." She asked as she goes to him. He walks over to some pills and pops an oxycoten. He waits for it to take effect.

"I was shot last night. Dr. Cold actually killed the guards but I was checking them the cops came in and shot me." He said. His mom holds him and sighs.

"Are you still going to go to school?"

"Yeah I need too. I can deal with the pain. I have had worse."

"Oh Robbie. Just be careful. I don't want you hurt." She says with a gentle caress across his cheek. He smiles and then puts his illusion in place. A few minutes later the drugs take effect and he heads out.

Once at school he gets to his locker and leans against the cool metal. His arm was throbbing and the day was just starting. Before he could react Jade walked to her locker and looks at him.

"What is your problem?" She said in a cold voice. Robbie put his sore are into his locker and makes Rex out of the shadows in his locker. He then pulls him out and fights back a wince as that damn puppet sits on his left arm.

"Rex is just being cruel." He said with a forced smile. Rex looked at her and spoke up.

"I was just telling the nerd that once again fate has spoken and he will never be loved." The puppet said. Robbie looked at Rex and smiled.

"I think this is a locker day for you." He said as he started to shove the dummy into his locker. He made the puppet protest this.

"Hey you can't do this to me man. You're a fascist." Rex calls out as the locker is shut and Robbie puts his bag on his shoulder and heads to his friends. Jade just stares at the back of his head and then turns to go to her friends too.

The next thing he knew Robbie was in Sikowitz class and he was talking about showing emotion in their work. He then announced an important project.

"Seeing as how I don't like grading a lot of little things I divided your school year into three big projects. This is the first one. I am going to pair you up and you will be given an emotion. You must then perform a scene with that emotion. Now Tori and Brandon will have happiness. Beck and Megan will have sorrow. Andre and Jennifer will have anger. Cat and Marcus will have rage." He kept going but Robbie took a second to look around the room. Brandon was a good looking guy that did a lot of musical theater. Megan was a vapid blond that was going to be famous because of her tits as far as he was concerned. He risked a glance at Jade and she was pissed. Jennifer was a little wallflower that didn't really do anything but maybe this will get her out of her shell. Marcus was big and dumb but a loveable loser at times. As Robbie looked around the class he realized that his name hadn't been called and neither had Jade's. To make matters worse the emotion of love hadn't been called either. He truly hoped that Sikowitz wouldn't be that stupid. That he wouldn't do something so dangerous for himself as that. Two seconds before the bell Robbie found out the horrible truth.

"Jade and Robbie will be doing love. Class dismissed." Sikowitz shouted as he ran out of the class room. Jade still jumped up and chased him. Now had that been because of anything else Robbie would've laughed but this was very bad. Deciding not to be with his friends at lunch Robbie went to the library. Once in there he got on a computer and started to look up what Dr. Cold took. After a while he finally found it. He printed off a copy of it and went to a comfortable spot to read.

_**The Path Stones**_

_One of five ancient druid artifacts the Path Stones are supposedly mystical charms that teach the user to be one with one of the five elements of man. It is said that if any one man were to learn all five stones he would become a god but at the cost of his sanity. The five stones are at different museum and research centers around the world. The one at the Los Angeles National Museum was the Path of Water Stone._

_Only two others are currently available for public viewing. The first is the Path of Spirit Stone in Los Vegas Nevada USA and the second is the Path of Air Stone in London England as part of the London Tower exhibit. The last two stones locations are not released to the public._

Robbie sighed and rubbed his eyes.

'So let's recap. My archenemy has a stone that is supposed to make him more powerful with water and there are four more stones scattered around the world that he may go after and they will make him a god if he gets them all. I would say I don't believe in this bullshit but having met a reincarnated Mayan priest I don't think I will be dismissing this. On top of that I have to do a love scene with Jade, a girl that hates the fact I exist for good reason. How can this day get any worse?'

At that moment his Pear Pod beeped because of an incoming message. Looking at the message it showed that he had gotten a new newsletter from a site dedicated to following Super news.

_**Police Issue Warrant for the Arrest of ShadowRaid.**_

_Today the police issued an arrest warrant for the super known as ShadowRaid for his involvement in the deaths of two security guards at the Los Angeles National Museum last night. The investigating detectives have eye witness accounts of the vigilante standing over the two men. The security guards names have not been released to the public at this time._

'Great. I just had to ask. I can't let this stop me though. I have to find Dr. Cold.' Robbie thought as the bell rang to single the end of lunch. He got up and went to finish school. Another day shot to hell.

**A/N: What is Dr, Cold's next target? What will Robbie do about the scene with Jade? Who is hunting for ShadowRaid? Find out in the next exciting chapter of "Hiding in Plain Sight"!**

**Thank you all for reading and please leave a review. Let's see if we can keep this trend going. For those of you who don't know Johnny 81 was named after Jonathan 81. If you haven't already go check out his story "Bound". It is good stuff.**

**Ceno**


	4. Chapter 4

Hiding in Plain Sight

Chapter 4

Problems, Deadly Problems

Robbie groaned as he walked into his house from school. His arm was throbbing and the pain killers had worn off hours ago. On top of that Jade had caught him before he could leave and demanded that he let her come over tonight to work on the scene they were assigned. There was no argueing with her so she would be at his house in an hour. He goes to make some food and take another pill. His mom looked at him and sighed.

"Rough day?" She asked kindly as she gave him a hug.

"Oh yeah. Where should I begin? I found out what Cold took. It is an ancient Gaelic stone that is supposed to give you greater control of water." He said taking a seat with his sandwich.

"Do you believe that it will work? I mean it is some ancient mumbo jumbo." His mom said sitting beside him. She was a little worried that he hadn't dismissed his illusions yet. She hated this look on him. Her son was strong and sure of himself, not this little dork. She hated of thinking of her son like this but that is how he works.

"Mom think of how I got my gifts, how dad got his. Hell I have even fought a Mayan Priest. Magic is real so it would be stupid to think that these stones aren't real. Also Cold wouldn't waste his time on that robbery on a hunch. No I think he is after all five stones." He said taking a bite of his sandwich. "Oh and if that wasn't bad enough there is a warrent out for my arrest for those two guards and I have to do a scene with Jade."

"Love I don't think that the scene with Jade is as bad as the warrent for your arrest." His mom said. Robbie just looked at her and scoffed.

"Mom this is Jade West we are talking about. Do you not remember how we were three years ago?" He asked as he sighed.

"Yeah I remember but like you said it has been three years. She can't still be holding a grudge."

"Jade still has grudges from kindergarden. I have to go get ready for her to work." Robbie said. He went up stairs and into his room. He moved the door he used when he transformed against the wall and sat down on his bed. He sighed as he tried to think about what to do for the scene. He got an idea and printed out four or five scripts that had to do with love and laid them on his bed. He then got to work trying to figure out where Cold was going to go next.

'Ok I have to figure he knows at least as much as I do about the item. So that means that he knows where the same two I know the location of. Of the two that I can safely assume we both know about I have to figure he is going after the Life stone first. It is closer then London and I have no idea how he would get there. I know how I'll get there but not him.'

'And that brings me to what do the stones do? I mean are they like the Jaquar Skull and once you touch them you get the powers or do you have to study them? I mean I know I shouldn't be worrying about that but I need to know because the last thing I need is to fight Cold and he can do even more then he can now.' As he was thinking his mom called up to him.

"Robbie you have a guest." she called out. He looked at himself in a mirror that he kept beside his desk and realized that he had lost his illusion. He put it back and yelled out.

"Send her up mom." And less then a minute later Jade walked into his room. Robbie looked at her and really took her in. The first thing that stood out for him was her eyes. They were as blue as the ocean and as cold as ice. She had a glare that could bore a hole in a person. Next was her hair. She had dyed her warm brown hair to black with colored extensions. Today's extensions were dark red. Then he took in more of her, her ivory skin, full lips, and perfect figure.

"Will you stop staring at me? God why did I have to be stuck with you? I swear he is just pissed at me for smashing his windshield." Jade said going over to his bed and sits down.

"Well Jade you did smash it because you didn't get the lead in that play." He said spinning to look at her.

"That shouldn't matter. He got what he deserved for putting Vega before me." She said starting to look through the scripts he printed up. Robbie just sighed and looked at her.

"I was thinking we could do something like those. What do you think?"

"They are all good for your acting talent but not for mine. I am better then most of these. I will write something for us. I am thinking a story of a sweet young girl in love with a man who swears he will love her forever. Then one day he leaves her and breaks her heart. Then they meet again and she is dark and bitter." Jade said staring at him the whole time. Robbie knew what she was getting at. That was a watered down version of their story. He took a deep breath and looks at her.

"You go ahead and write that and I'll preform it. Just email me the script so I can practice it. Now if you don't mind I have things to do." He said standing up. She looked at him and then got up and headed out. He waited until she left and then he dropped his illusion and got changed into ShadowRaid. Then he walked into the shadows and went out into the city.

Four places he tried to get out had Johnnies out there so Robbie took to the rooftops. As he scoured the city for any sign of Dr. Cold he avoided cops and Johnnies through out the city. WIth the ability to make 80 copies of himself Johnny could cover a lot of area. As Robbie got ready to head back into the shadow realm to leave for Vegas a figure called out to him. He was a tall white man wearing an all black outfit with a red domino mask, gloves, and a red symbol on the back of his coat. The symbol was a set of crossed swords with a lightning bolt going between them. His hear was shock white and his eyes seemed to be white. Two katana's were on his back.

"ShadowRaid! Give yourself up or face the wrath of StormBlade." The man said. Robbie looked past him at the dark shadows. He tried to figure out how to get past him.

"I am not going to go with you."

"That is fine. The bounty on you is dead or alive." He says as he draws his swords. Robbie moves forward to try to bluff him and get past him. StormBlade slashes at him when he was still five feet away. Robbie was unsure of if he should get closer but then he let out a groan as a cut appeared across his chest. He looked down at the blood shocked.

"W-what?" Robbie said as he tried to process what just happened.

"Wind Technique Cutting Vortex!" StormBlade shouts out before starting to slash in the air. Cuts start to form all over his body as with every slash he was getting more and more sliced up. He falls and looks up at StormBlade.

"Wind Technique Bloody Tornado!" He attached his two swords together at the handles so they formed a staff. He starts to spin them causing a tornado to form around Robbie. The air was sucked out of his lungs and blood starts to be pulled out of his cuts. Robbie tries to breath and tries to focus as he feels himself lose conscienousness. He tries one desprate plan. With all the focus he can muster he makes the dark shadows behind him into a hand and it grabs StormBlade from behind and slammed him into the ground. That stopped the tornado but it was still too much for Robbie. He passed out and falls over the side of the building. The shadow seem to reach out and grab him to bring him to the Shadow Realm. As he slid into the Realm his mind flashed back to going to Vegas and he ended up falling out of a shadow in a Vegas Cemetary. Someone was standing beside him.

Looking up he saw a man in dress shoes, black slacks, a black vest and tie, with a blood red shirt and a bowler hat. He looks down at Robbie with a smile.

"You're late. I was expecting you shortly after sundown, ten at the latest. Someone did a number on you kid. Come on." He said as he picked Robbie up.

"W-who...are...you?" Robbie whispered in a very quiet voiced as he tried to get air into his lungs.

"Alex Darkseid." He said with a smile as Robbie's world went black.

**How did Alex know where to find him? Is Dr. Cold here? Is he the only person after the stone? Find out next time on Hiding in Plain Sight!**

**Oh my god so many reviews. You guys are so great. StormBlade was created by TREX19990 with some tweaks from me. Go read his first story "And It All Begins...Again" based on the Total Drama series. Help out a new writer. **

**So until next time thank you all and please Read and Review.**

**Ceno**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: You guys are great. I can't believe so many reviews. I am at about six reviews a chapter and I love it. So on with the show.**

Hiding in Plain Sight

Chapter 5

Help From the Darkseid

Robbie slowly woke up and looked around. He was in a dark but comfortable room. He slowly got up and looked at a full length mirror in the room. That was when he noticed he was stripped down to his boxers. The slashes on his body were almost gone, something that would take about two days so Robbie wondered how long he had been here. Soon his host walked in and Robbie got a good look at him.

Alex was dressed in his slacks still but his upper body was stripped down to his wife beater undershirt. His eyes were so green they almost glowed with an inner light. His brown hair was cut in a fancy cut that made him have kind of a Johnny Depp look. His body was muscular without being bulky. He smiled at Robbie before he spoke.

"So you woke up. Sorry about dismissing your costume but I had to make sure none of the cuts were very deep. I then used a simple spell to aid in your natural healing." He said as he took a seat. Robbie pulled the shadows in to make his costume but left his mask off.

"Thanks. How long was I out?"

"About two hours."

"Holy shit! What only two hours and I am this healed? That is incredible!" Robbie exclaimed as he thought about how much his wounds were healed. Alex just chuckled.

"It was nothing. With your powers it is easy to aid them. You do know where your gifts come from right?" Alex asked as he looked at Robbie.

"Yeah." Robbie said taking a deep breath. Alex nodded and smiled.

"Well don't worry about it. We'll talk about it more later. I think introductions are what we should do now."

"You can call me Rob. Out there call me ShadowRaid." Robbie said holding out his hand. Alex shook it.

"I am Alexander Tenebris the XIVth but please call me Alex. I am Earth's Master Mage." He said.

"Master Mage?"

"I am the most powerful Mage on the planet and one day when I get too old to carry on I will pass it on to the next Master. Then they will become Alexander Tenebris the XVth."

"What is your actual name?" Robbie asked.

"It is my name Rob. Whatever I was before becoming the Master Mage doesn't matter." Alex said in a tone that said it wasn't for discussion. Robbie nodded and then another question popped in his head.

"How did you know where I was going to be?"

"I had a vision about it. I don't know why you are here but I knew I had to be there. So tell me what is going on." Alex said. Robbie proceeded to tell him about Dr. Cold and what he found out about the Path Stones. Alex nodded as he stood up and went to a book shelf in the room. He gets a thick leather bound book and starts to look through it. Robbie waits for him to finish.

"These are the Path Stones." Alex said as he turns the book around. The picture was of five stones. They were arranged in such away that they formed a map. Robbie looked back at him.

"So you mean to tell me they actually do show a path?"

"Yeah to an incredible energy source known as the Waypoint. According to legend it gives you the power of a god but robs you of your sanity. Now most of the Order believe that it is just a myth but then none of them every tried to get all of the stones. It seems that your Dr. Cold believes it enough to get the stones."

"Ok from what I can figure he probably knows where the same two stones are that I know. I figure that he will go after the Life Stone first."

"The Life Stone is here?" Alex said looking at him. Robbie nodded and then Alex let out a curse as he runs to the mirror Robbie was looking in earlier. With a wave of his hand he made the reflection distort and change to a darkened building. Suddenly there was a flash of green light and the mirror went back to normal.

"Mother Fucker blocked my spell. Come on we have to go." Alex said and with a snap of his fingers he was back in his suit. Robbie made his mask form and he slipped it on. Alex looked at him. "He made it so I can't use a teleport spell but I doubt he blocked your gifts. I need you to get us in."

"I need a bright light. I need dark shadows to make a stable doorway." Robbie said. Alex nodded and cast a simple light spell to cast a set of dark shadows. He walked over and opened the gate to the Shadow Realm and they both stepped in. Soon they were in the museum, in the middle of the Egypt exhibit. Robbie looked at Alex.

"By the way who are we going after?" He whispered.

"He calls himself the Necromancer. He is obsessed with cheating death. He uses magic to achieve that but if he were to find the Waypoint he would be able to achieve his goal. He might have thrown in with Cold."

"Now that is a scary thought." Robbie said as they walked past a set of mummies. Of course these weren't real mummies but very accurate replicas for display. Suddenly they started moving and Robbie looked at Alex. "Oh what the hell?" He said as they started walking towards the two heroes.

"This is the Necromancer's doing. They aren't as dangerous as real mummies but we still need to take them out quickly." Alex said as blue fire encircles his hands. Robbie nodded and he dove at one. He kicked the mummy hard into the wall. Alex threw a blue fireball into the chest of another one. He turned his head and saw three more coming towards him. Moving quickly he makes a scimitar of pure white flame. With a few quick movements he cut their heads off. He turned to see Robbie finish off the last one by punching it into submission. He motioned for Robbie to follow and he got up and did. Soon they found Necromancer.

Necromancer was a strange looking skeleton in a worn out tuxedo. His bones were covered in strange carvings that were glowing green. His eyes were glowing pools of red energy and he was chanting in a dark voice. Alex made a fireball form in his hand and yelled out.

"Freeze Necromancer!"

"No that is his job." Necromancer said in a voice that was little more then a harsh whisper. Suddenly Dr. Cold, who was hiding in the shadows, unleashed a blast of harsh cold. Robbie used the shadows under Alex to pull him out of the danger area. Alex let the fireball fly but Cold blocked it with a wall of ice. Suddenly a strange red circle formed on the ground. Alex tossed Robbie away from it and then he casted a shield spell because about ten seconds later there was a massive explosion. A horrific creature that looked like a flaming dinosaur skeleton, a mix between a T-Rex and a Dimetrodon, rose out of the circle. While the basic body was that of a T-Rex with longer arms it also had a flaming razor sharp sail on its back.

"What the fuck is that?" Robbie yelled.

"It is a Milicovic. For lack of a better term a dino demon." Alex said. Then he saw past the creature that the villains had the next Path Stone. He tried to send a spell at them but the Milicovic stopped the attack.

"We have to stop them." Robbie said pointing at the retreating men. Alex shook his head.

"No we have to stop the Milicovic. If we don't and it gets out of here it will kill thousands on the strip." Alex said. Robbie sighed and nodded.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked. Alex strained against the attacks of the monster as he focused on the shield. Sweat poured down his face as the long arms of the creature hammered them again and again.

"Get it off of me and keep it busy. I need time to cast a banishment spell."

"And how do you suggest I do that? Ask really nicely to leave you alone?" Robbie asked as he focused and used his shadows to reinforce the shield. That gave Alex an idea. He actually took the time to look at what room they were in. They were in the medieval Europe room. He saw a couple weapons against the wall.

"No do the same thing to one of those weapons that you are doing to my shield. That will make them strong enough to hurt the monster. Then use the shadows to hit and run on it." Alex said as the strain was taken off of him for a few seconds by the shadows. He got ready as Robbie took the shadows away and then sank into a shadow. He grabbed a long sword and focused the shadows at it. The sword went black and then twisted into a razor sharp sword. He leapt at the beast and slashed at its legs. The creature let out a roar of pain as the black blade cut into the bone. It lashed at him with its tail but Robbie was already gone into the shadows. Soon he fell out of a shadow above the Milicovic and he stabbed his sword into the neck bones that were just below the skull. The demon roared and tried to fling him off. Robbie held on for dear life as the creature caused its flaming sail to flare up.

"If you are going to do something do it quick!" Robbie yelled down to Alex. Alex, while all of this was happening, was deep in concentration with his spell. He finished the spell and thick glowing chains bound the demon and pulled him down into the Nether Realm. Robbie landed on the ground and looked at Alex.

"Sorry but I didn't have a banishment spell ready so I had to really focus." Alex said as he mopped the sweat off of his brow. With a wave of his hand he puts the destroyed museum back to normal. He then opened a green portal. "Let's get out of here." He said as he walked in. Robbie nodded and followed him. Back at Alex's base Robbie took off his mask and looked at Alex.

"How did you know I could do that?" he asked.

"What the thing with the sword?" Alex asked as he started to take off his coat and tie.

"Yeah."

"Well Rob that is one of the most basic abilities of Shadow Magic. And let's not make any mistakes you are a Shadow Mage. Hell you are most likely the greatest Shadow Mage ever." He said. Robbie took a second to take that in.

"Does that mean you can teach me about my gifts?" Robbie asked looking at the man. Alex nodded his head.

"Yeah but not tonight. We both need rest." Alex said.

"What are we going to do about the stone in London?" Robbie asked. "I have a regular life. I just can't vanish for a few days and neither can you."

"You're right." Alex said as he starts to chant. When he finishes he looks at Robbie. "I just shielded the stone until Friday afternoon. After that anyone and their brother will be able to take it."

"Ok I can work with that." Robbie said as he turned to leave.

"Hey Rob." Alex said. When Robbie turned around he smiled. "I know that what you are showing me isn't the face you show the world. As your teacher I want you to go out at least one night this week like that. Give yourself a fake name and go have fun for once." Robbie nodded and headed home. When he walked out of the shadows on his wall he fell asleep almost instantly with his last thought being that it was only Tuesday.

**A/N: With it only being Tuesday will our hero go out on the town as he was told? What about Jade and the project? Find out next time in Hiding in Plain Sight!**

**As you all already know Alex Darkseid is of course Darkseid Alex. As you can probably guess he will fill the mentor role for our young hero. Each of the four main heroes will fill a role with Robbie. Another little trivia note is that Alex's real last name is Latin for Darkness. There is a reason for it but that will be saved until another chapter.**

**You guys have been great with the reviews and it does me a world of good. Please read and review and I'll get to work on the next chapter. The beginning of the Rade relationship will start next chapter. Not their history but what will be their current relationship. **

**Thanks**

**Ceno**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Very strong language and homosexual slurs used in this chapter. I used it because, I hate to say it but from my experance this is how teenagers talk to each other, especially when mad at each other. If you are offended by this type of language I apologize but it is how teens sound now a days. It sucks but that is the way it is.**

**These are not my views and not my words. I do not talk like this.**

Hiding in Plain Sights

Chapter 6

Jolt to the Heart

Jade looked around the club with a sigh. She was with Tori and Cat, and she can't believe they talked her into coming here. They were at Jolt, a teen club that had a ladies night on Wednesday. Jade took a look at her friends. She was finally able to admit that Tori wasn't that bad. She did still mess with her but that was more to pass the time. It was the same with Cat. While she was her friend she was also fair game for whatever Jade thought up.

Tori was talking to a strongly built latino boy. They had been dancing together and now they were sharing a soda in a corner booth. From where she was Jade could see the guy's hand on Tori's thigh and she smiled. While she would never admit it Tori did deserve some happiness. She then looked around for Cat and found her surrounded by three other guys. She had them all wrapped around her finger and Jade just smirked.

'Cat isn't as innocent as she acts, or should I say she knows how to get guys to do what she wants. It is always funny to watch.' Jade thought as she looked around. She had invited Beck out but when he said no that he was busy with Andre she told him that she would find someone to dance with. He chuckled and said what ever she wanted. Jade sighed and knew what he really meant by that. Because of her much deserved reputation any guy that knew of her didn't want to mess with her because of it.

Just then a guy walked into her field of vision. He was taller then Beck with short black hair. Her eyes went down his body to his large chest and arms. His black polo shirt was stretched tight over his chest. He was wearing blue jeans and black converse to finish the outfit. He took a seat at the soda bar. Jade smirked and walked over to him.

"Hey let's dance." She said. It wasn't a request as much as a demand. The guy turned his face towards her and she looked into his dark brown eyes. They were so dark that they were almost black. The guy looked her up and down. She was wearing a short black dress with matching stockings and a dark red streak in her black hair. The guy sighed and then grinned. He got up and nodded and soon they were out on the dance floor. Jade started dancing but the guy grabbed her hips and pulled her against him as he danced. She couldn't help but lean against him and she raised her arms and drapped them around his neck. His hand slid around to her stomach and she shivered at his strong hands. They danced through three songs, both of them getting more and more into the music. When the song changed to a slow song they both walked over to the bar. The guy was sweating but Jade was just glowing. She sat down and ordered her drink and the guy sat beside her.

"So what is your name?" Jade asked him. She wanted something to call him. He looked at her for a second and then smiled.

"Adam. Yours?" He said. Jade shivered from his deep and sexy voice. There was a hint of something familiar in it but she couldn't place it.

"Jade."

"Good music here." He said sipping his soda. She nodded and then grabbed his hand.

"Fuck this. Lets go dance some more." She said pulling him back on the dance floor. Yeah it was a slow song but it was better then dealing with the tension. She didn't care about anything else about him. She wasn't looking to cheat just to have a little fun. As they danced to the song they got closer and closer and she didn't notice that Beck had come in with Andre. Beck's plans had fallen through and he decided to come spend some time with Jade. He saw Jade dancing with a tall guy whose hands were way to low for his liking. Another inch and his hands would be resting on her walks over and pulled Jade away from him.

"What the fuck are you doing with my girl?" Beck yelled at the guy as he got in his face. The guy didn't move at all.

"She danced with me. She never said she had a boyfriend and I never asked. Now get out of my face before I move you." He said in a very menicing voice. Jade actually squirmed from the way he sounded. Beck didn't want to seem weak so he took a swing at the guy. Adam grabbed his arm and elbowed him in the ribs and then punched him in the mouth. He then turned and walked out, leaving Beck dazed on the dance floor. Tori had seen the whole thing and she went to go help her friend. Jade looked at her.

"Take care of Beck. I am going to go give that ass a piece of my mind." She said as she ran out of the club. She saw Adam walking down the street and she called out after him. He turned around and she got to him and swung to slap him. The guy easily dodged her hand and stared at her.

"Now what the fuck is your problem?" Adam yelled at her.

"Right now you! How dare you hit my boyfriend?" She yelled back. He took a step towards her and now their faces were only inches apart. Jade didn't move back at all.

"What about him? He was just as wrong for taking a swing at me."

"He was just protecting me!"

"From what? You were drooling all over me as soon as I walked in! You couldn't wait for me to get my hands on you."

"Please you have never had a woman as hot as me even near you. You are probably some roided freak with a tiny little dick." Jade yelled.

"Fuck you you stuck up little bitch!" Adam yelled as he turned away. "Why the fuck am I even bothering with a ugly ass bitch like you?"

"Ugly ass...! Listen you faggot. I am beautiful!" Jade screamed at his back. He looked over his shoulder at her.

"Until you open your mouth." He said. Jade was stunned. She got pissed and screamed at him again.

"Go to Hell."

"I think I am already there. I am speaking to a spawn of Satan." Adam said as he turned the corner and walked away. Jade let out a scream at not having the last word. She stormed back into Jolt after considering running after him. Had she followed that course of action she would've seen Adam walk into a shadow.

Robbie walked into his room from a shadow and sat on his bed. He then started to think about that nights events. While he could lie and say that the reason he went to Jolt was because it was a good club the real reason was the fact that he over heard the girls talking about it. But that is not what made him decide to go. It was hearing that Beck wasn't coming and that Jade was going to dance with guys there. He waited outside until he was sure that one of the girls was looking at the door so when he walked in they would point him out. He wore a shirt a size too small to make his chest look broader. And for a short time it was like a vision of the past. Jade felt so comfortable and perfect in his arms. Her hands on his body lit him on fire and all he wanted to do was kiss her. Hell during that slow dance he was about to but then Beck walked in. At least Beck was stupid enough to take a swing at felt good. And hell he is going to lie it felt great to yell at Jade and call her all kinds of really horrible names that he wished he could say to her at school when she acts like a gank. God he just wanted this week to be over so he could go to London.

**A/N: What adventures await our hero in London? And what does the sinister Dr. Cold have in store for him? Find out next time in Hiding in Plain Sight.**

**First off once again the language was put in to make it authentic. I am sorry if it offended you but I will not take it out. Next Darkseid Alex didn't give me a story to promote by the time I posted the last chapter so please go check out "Professor Harry Potter". Finally I just want to say that you guys are great. You make this worth it. Please read and review and let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hiding in Plain Sight

Chapter 7

London

The rest of the week went by smoothly and before Robbie knew it he was off to London to find the stone. He arrived close to the London Tower, where the stone was kept. He pays the museum fee to see the crown jewels. As he walks around he spots the stone and then began to scope out the guards. He didn't need to worry about the cameras, he never showed up on them anyway. It was impossible to film his shadow costume it just came out as a dark blob. He was paying so much attention to that he failed to see the teen he ran into. She was small at only 5'2" while he was in his true form so he was over 14 inches taller then her. She didn't fall because her friend caught her. Her friend was closer to Robbie's hieght at 5'11. Both of them where stunning but in different ways. The smaller girl was a blonde with a happy smile and blue eyes. The other girl had dark raven hair and striking green eyes.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Robbie said to them with a smile. The blonde giggled and smiled back and the dark haired girl just smirked at him.

"It is ok. I'm Sophia." the blonde said.

"I'm Rob." He said in his deep voice. He looked at the other girl for her name. She just rolled her eyes so Sophia spoke up.

"That's Vivan. Don't mind her she is just moody."

"I'm not moody I just have a lot on my mind." She said in what could only be described as Jade's voice with a british accent. For some reason Robbie shivered.

"It is ok. Hey I am getting hungry do you two lovely ladies know of a good restraunt around here? My treat." Rob said. The girls nodded and soon he was having curry for the very first time. He had to say it was good. He spent the rest of the day with them, going to different shops and just having a good time. As the day went on Vivan and he got close, to the point that during a sudden rain shower while Sophia was in a clothes shop that Vivan had no interest in they huddled under an awning and kissed. The kiss sent hot flashes down his spine and he moved her against a wall and kissed her more. Vivan's hand slid along his strong chest and soon found its way around to the back of his head. She pulled his hair and kissed him more as his hand started up her shirt. She made no move to stop him and even moaned into his mouth when he brushed against her bra covered chest. Who knows how much further they would've gone if someone hadn't cleared their throat. Vivan and Rob looked over and saw Sophia standing there with a smile. They backed off of each other but neither seemed embarressed about it. For the rest of the day they stole kisses and held hands. When night rolled around Rob gave her his email and she gave him hers. As soon as they were out of sight Rob ducked into an alley and changed. Soon ShadowRaid was in the Tower going straight to where the stone was. He should've noticed that there were no guards around. He should've seen the blood on the floor or noticed that there was an extra suit of armour against the wall. The armour is jet black and is holding a massive sword. Sadly he didn't notice any of that as he opened a small portal under the stone and got it out of there. He then reached in to another portal and looked over the stone to make sure that it was the real deal.

Suddenly he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and he leapt to the side just as a massive sword smashed the display case. He dropped the stone as he looked at the massive figure in black armour. His sword sliced through the display case like it was nothing. Robbie leapt up and swung his fist at the knight but all he did was hurt his hand on the metal armour. Before he could do anything else the knight picked him up and chucked him at the wall. Robbie made a portal and vanished. The knight bent down and picked up the stone but before he could leave with it Robbie flew out of another portal and kicked the knight with both feet. His momentum knocked the knight away and the stone dropped. Robbie opened a portal and sent the stone away and then he grabbed a morning star that was on display. Wrapping it in shadows he slammed it into the knight knocking him towards the window. Robbie looked out the window and watched the knight hit the ground. A weird green smoke came out of hte armour and drifted up to the window. Robbie backed up and watched as the smoke entered a different suit of armour. The armour turned jet black and the weapon it was holding becomes the wicked sword again. Robbie cursed under his breath as he leaps out of the window to get away from the knight and vanishes into the shadows.

Meanwhile Dr. Cold looked at the London Eye, the largest ferris wheel in the world. Seeing that it is full of people he smiled sickly. He fired a blast of ice at the support of the wheel. It starts to creak and grown as the ice weakens the metal. He fires two more blasts and then chuckles darkly as the wheel starts to pull towards the water. Before it could fall though a massive figure caught it. Dr. Cold looked up at the gun metal gray armour of Big Ben. His green eyes shined through the helmet, or at least the eyeslits on his helmet were green. As he held it up a dark figure appeared on the support for the wheel. He started wrapping it in shadows, pulling it back in place and holding it there. Before Dr. Cold could do anything though the knight appeared beside him. He looked at the dark warrior and the knight shook his head. Cold sighed and they left, knowing the two heroes wouldn't stop them.

It took an hour for them to get the wheel supported enough that Big Ben could get the people out. When they were done Robbie smiled and held out his hand to the much smaller Big Ben. Well much smaller was a matter of opinion as he was still seven foot tall. He shook Robbie's hand.

"That was good work." He said in a deep voice. The voice seemed to be altered but Robbie just figured it was the helmet.

"Thanks. You did well too." He said. As he walked to the wall to form portal when Big Ben stopped him.

"Hey if you ever need help just let me know." He said. Robbie smiled adn left. He arrived back in Vegas at Alex's home. Alex was waiting for him.

"So how did it go?" Alex asked. Robbie tossed him the stone. Alex smiled and put it in a sealed box.

"I think as long as we have at least one stone we can stop them right?"

"Yep. With out all five they can't find the Waypoint. This is great."

"Good but if you excuse me I am going to bed. I am tired." Robbie said as he vanished into a portal. Alex just chuckled and went back to trying to find the next stone.

When Robbie got into his house he turned off his lights, laid down, and passed out. He was so tired that he was out in a second. He was awoken a few hours later by his mom yelling at someone.

"I don't know who you think you are but you can not just barge into my house." She said. Robbie was up in a second and almost shifted to ShadowRaid. Then he heard who she was yelling at.

"Listen Mrs. Shapiro I tried to call but he didn't answer and I need to work on a project with him." Jade said. Robbie took a deep breath and changed back to his regular form. He walks out of his bedroom.

"It is ok mom. I'm up." Robbie said. His mom looked back at him and nodded as she let Jade pass. Jade walked into his room and cut on the lights. Robbie sighed and sat down.

"Here is the first act. I figure we can start working on it." She said handing the papers to him. He had to put clothes on his illusion because he was sleeping in just his boxers and didn't have time to get dressed. He looks it over and it is just what she said. A fairy tale about a knight and his lover. The first act was to set up their love. He sighs but starts to learn the lines. As he read on he sees the typical scenes of them meeting and falling in love. It was the last page that made him freeze. They had to kiss.

"Why did you put a kissing scene in here?" Robbie asked looking at her. She glared back at him.

"Because we have to show how in love they are. Look you have a problem with that scene so lets just start there." She said looking pissed.

"It isn't that scene it is the kiss. I am sorry but I really don't want to kiss you."

"Why you think you are better then me?" Jade asked with a dangerious tone. Anyone else would be scared of it but Robbie wasn't and he forgot to act scared.

"No it is I don't think you are over me and I think that if we kiss it will be our freshmen year all over again." He said in a calm voice. Jade got really upset at that.

"Screw you Shapiro. I can prove right now that a kiss would mean nothing to me." She grabbed the back of his head and kissed him. It started as just an innocent kiss but suddenly one of them deepened it. Neither would claim that they did it but soon Jade was in his lap and his hands were on her ass. She kissed him more and their tongues rub along each other. Robbie was so lost in the feeling that his illusion slipped and soon Jade was rubbing her hands along his bare chest and her hands were going through his short hair. His body swelled and filled out so she was in strong arms. When the kiss ended she opened her eyes and was looking at Adam. She squeezed her eyes shut and when she opened them Robbie was back. She let out a relieved chuckle.

"Yeah you're right. It means nothing." Robbie said, trying to control his breathing. Jade looked at him and in her blue eyes was the fact that it did mean something. She got up and ready to leave.

"Just learn your lines Shapiro." she said but the edge was off of her voice. As she left Robbie just sat there thinking about what just happened. He was confused but he did know that her kiss still made his head swim and still destroyed him every time. After the sun went down he stayed as Adam and left for Jolt.

Adam arrived at Jolt and went to sit at the bar. Not more then five minutes passed before Jade sat beside him. He sipped his rootbeer before looking at her.

"I thought you hated me." He said. She didn't say anything and just took his hand.

"Dance with me."

"So your boyfriend can get knocked out again?" He asked with a sneer. Jade rolled her eyes.

"He doesn't know I am here." She said as she grabs his hand and pulled him out on to the dance floor. Soon they were dancing but rubbing each other. They were a step away from being unapproperate as the music ended. They were both panting and looking into each other's eyes. He kisses her and she quickly kisses back. What she didn't see was someone taking pictures of them before they finished and Adam left. It seems that her problems were just beginning.

**A/N: Who took the picture? Where is the next stone? And who is Jade thinking of, Robbie or Adam? Find out on the next Hiding of Plain Sight.**

**First I am sorry for not updating for a while. I got sick and then had trouble getting back into writing this. Second Big Ben is of course based on Big Ben Mitchell. Check out her work. It is awesome. Third for those having trouble keeping score there are now three different forms of Robbie. There is the Robbie we all know, Adam for when he would be around people without his illusions on but they would know his name, and Rob for when he doesn't use any illusions and no one would know his name. Finally I am thinking of changing the name of this story. The reason is that originally it was going to be one big story that once I plotted it out it would be at least 75 chapters. That was way too many so I decided to break it up. This is the first story and will introduce us to the main heroes and villians. So should I change the name or leave it as is? Let me know in review or PM. Please read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Just so you know the new Cover is supposed to represent ShadowRaid but the character shown is Dr. Mid-Nite. DC owns all the rights to him I am just borrowing him for the look of the character in that pic.**

Hiding in Plain Sight

Chapter 8

Blackmail

Jade walked into school but she felt odd. She should feel bad about kissing Adam when she was going out with Beck, for that matter she should feel bad for kissing Robbie but she justified that by saying it was for the play. No her kiss of Adam was out right cheating but she couldn't bring herself to feel bad about it. The kiss was amazing. It was all she could think about last night. She fell asleep dreaming of it. She wished Beck could kiss her like that.

When she opened her locker a small envelop fell out. It had her name on it and she bent down and picked it up. She wasn't surprised though. Guys left her love notes all the time in her locker. This would be yet another freshman declaring his undying love for her and how her hair was as dark as night or some bs like that. She was used to it. She opened the note, figuring it good for a laugh and sometimes to poems were actually really good. She looked at the contents in shock.

Inside was a picture of her and Adam kissing. It was obvious it was from last night. She turned the picture over and saw a note.

_Go to the janitor's closet and lock the door. You have five minutes to do this. If you do not this will be emailed to Beck._

Jade suddenly found it hard to breath. She wanted to run, run out of the school, away from this but she couldn't. Maybe she could get the person who took this to get rid of them. She got her books for class and then walked into the janitor's closet. She put on her best pissed face so everyone stayed out of her way. She locked the door and waited. Suddenly a tall thin boy walked out from behind some boxes in the back. She recognized him instantly. It was Sinjin Van Cleef, a disgusting boy that was incredibly creepy. He had actually graduated the year before but stayed on as a TA to the production teacher. Jade knew he had a thing for her and she grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. He just scoffed and held up his pearphone. On it was a timer counting down from 45 seconds. She looked at it confused.

"That is how long you have to let me go. If this hits zero then the pictures will be emailed to Beck. And I don't just have pictures of you two on the dance floor but also what happened in the alley afterwards." He said. She instantly let him go as the memories of last night came flooding back.

((((((((((((())))))))))))))

_Adam finished the kiss and Jade was breathless. He took her hand and pulled her with him. She went willingly and soon they were outside in the alley. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her deeply again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leapt into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. He reached down and with one hand under her thigh held her up. His other hand went up her shirt to her black lace bra but his fingertips just teased along the bra, pushing just hard enough that she would feel it. She tried to move her chest to reach his hand but he moved his hand away so all she could feel was his fingertips. He moves his mouth to start kissing and licking along her neck. She let out a moan and then bit her lip. She was completely helpless right now. With her two past lovers it was never like this. Robbie was so shy and kind that he never did anything with her for fear of scaring her away. She had to kiss him first but that was fine. Beck was confident and a caring lover but out side of kisses he never started anything because he like letting her have control. Adam wasn't like them. He was fully in control right now. With his size and strength she had no hope of making him stop if he didn't want to and that excited her. Here he was with a hand up her shirt and a hand on her ass, she never realized when it moved there, and she could feel his hardness rubbing her through two layers of denim and all she wanted was to feel more. So she did what she did with Beck, she demanded._

_"More." She moaned as he found the sweet spot under her ear._

_"Ask nicely." He said, his deep voice sending shivers down her spine. His thumb rubbed along her nipple and she moaned louder._

_"More now!" She said in a harsh tone. Suddenly she found herself on the ground, but he had set her down gently, and Adam was walking away. She looked up at him shocked._

_"Pity. Maybe next time you'll ask nicely." He said as he left. She sat there for a while before she realized why she was so turned on. For a small time she wasn't in control. He had her completely at his mercy and it excited her even more then normal._

(((((((((((()))))))))))))))

Jade looked at Sinjin. "What do you want?"

"I will send you email messages with jobs for you to do. You will follow my instructions perfectly or Beck gets the pictures. Also don't think about attacking me because everyday I have to stop the program from sending the pictures to Beck and if you hurt me I may just forget about it." Sinjin said as he got ready to leave. With one last look at her he left. Jade felt her world crashing down around her as she tried to figure out what she would do.

In Sikowitz class Robbie tried to figure out what was wrong with Jade. All day she had seemed to be out of it. He meant to ask her about it but suddenly a sharp ringing hit him. His head started pounding and he felt like he was going to throw up. He bolted out of his seat and took off to the bathroom. He heard Andre call after him but he couldn't stop. He got in the bathroom and just as suddenly as it started it all stopped. He was shaking as he started to wash his face with cold water to calm himself. When he looked into the mirror he suddenly saw his true face looking back at him. He looked down and saw his real body. He was shocked and tried to use his powers to hide himself but he couldn't. Suddenly his reflection started to change. It bent and warped until Alex was looking at him. Robbie jumped back from the sink.

"Hey Rob don't flip out. I just needed to talk to you." Alex said walking towards him. When he hit where the mirror should be he simply walked through it.

"Why the hell didn't you just call me?" Rob said running over to the door to lock it. Alex looked at him for a second.

"I tried to but you weren't answering your phone. I had to get your attention so I figured a sickness spell followed by me turning off your illusions would do it."

"Well of course I can't talk now. I am in school. I do have a life you know. I'm not you." He said getting upset. Rob didn't mean to be that way but if someone had been in here or if he had decided to ignore the sickness then his secret would've been blown. Alex just took it in stride.

"Yeah yeah yeah listen I know where the next stone is." He said. Rob just glared at him.

"Fine but why can't I change?" He said still focusing on his powers.

"Because I won't let you. I figured that I don't want to see your altered self that way I won't blow your cover by accident."

"But you said I was stronger than you." Rob said. Alex laughed long and hard about that one.

"Hell no you aren't. I said you had the potential to be stronger then me in shadow magic but I will always be stronger then you in magic. I am the Master Mage. Magic is kind of my thing." He said with a cocky grin. Rob wanted to hurt him right now but honestly he couldn't because he knew Alex was right. He just sighed.

"So where is it?"

"In Atlanta, to be specific it is in the CDC headquarters." Alex said.

"How the hell did it get there?" Rob asked.

"Well it seems that sometime during the stone's long history it was brought to China and it stayed there until the Chinese government sent some items to the U.S. to go on a museum tour. Well this was during the SARS outbreak so it was sent to the CDC and it got seperated from the rest of the artifacts. It never left so it is still there. If I found this then so did Necromancer so you need to move tonight."

"Tonight! But I have school tomorrow. Also I have some projects due and my normal patrol around the city. I can't just blow all of that off."

"Listen I know you want to protect your city but there are at least two other heroes here and this is important. We have to get as many of the remaining stones as we can. The more we get the better it is."

"Fine. I'll go but you had better find where that last stone is. I want this to be over soon." Rob said as he walked to the door. Alex nodded and went back in the mirror as Robbie covered himself with his illusions and left. As soon as he walked out the bell rang so he went striaght to lunch. Shortly after he sat down the rest of his friends joined him.

"What happened Robbie? You ran out of class so fast you forgot your bag." Cat asked as she gave him his bookbag. He thanked her and set it down.

"I wasn't feeling well. Had to use the restroom but I am better now." Robbie said as he ate his sandwich. The others nodded and then started talking about going to Jolt that weekend. Jade nodded but Robbie saw fear in her eyes for a split second when they mentioned Jolt. He wondered why because she was happy yesterday. He could still feel her bra on his fingertips and when he closed his eyes he saw the look in her eyes after they kissed. He hoped he wasn't the cause. Robbie finished class and then went home. He told his mom goodbye and was soon in the Shadow Realm on his way to Georgia.

**A/N: What awaits ShadowRaid in the CDC? Will he meet a new ally? Find out in the next chapter of Hiding in Plain Sight.**

**Well there are only four more chapters left in this story before we move on. What do you guys think of Sinjin's blackmail? Trust me it will get worse for Jade before it gets better. Next time we are going to meet another of the heroes and villians so stay tuned. Also if you haven't yet go check out "Tell Your Story Walking" by Circuswheel. It is a great story. Read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hiding in Plain Sight

Chapter 9

Center for Diseased Computers

Robbie sighed as he watched the sun go down. He had to leave on a school night but that wasn't what made this so hard. Hell he stilled patroled on school nights. It was the fact that he had to blow off Jade and she was now pissed at him. Well it was nothing new to him. He cut on his light and soon was off to the Shadow Realm.

In Atlanta at the C.D.C headquarters two security guards walked their rounds. They weren't really paying attention. After a few months of doing this the new guards realize that nothing ever happens here. Because of that they were too busy talking about football to notice one of the monitors turn to watch them. As they reached the end of the hall one of the guards pulled out his key guard and swiped it. The door made a strange noise and the light stayed red.

"What the hell?" he muttered before he swiped it again. This time it worked and he shrugged and soon they were gone. As they left the monitor started to twist and warp until soon it looked like a face. The face was hideous and completely inhuman. The rest of the electronics in the room started to twist into the rest of his body. Soon a very twisted creature walked over to another side of the room to a very simular door. The creature was almost human looking from a distance but the closer you looked the more you see the wires, plastic, and metal sticking out. Once it passed through the other door, using the frequency from the card reader it took a more animalistic form and was gone down the halls.

At the same time another figure landed on the roof riding a strange device that looked like a skateboard with a rounded bottom with four lights where the wheels should be. He was wearing an fullbody suit that was made of a very shiny metal. It covered all of his features so it was impossible to tell anything about him. Landing he got off the board and it folded up and went into a small compartment on his leg. He walked over to a roof hatch and put his hand on it. The HUD in his helmet read what was going on inside. He saw that the security had all ready been comprimised. Something was moving through the lower levels completely undetected. Using that same virus the chrome warrior entered the building and started racing to the lower levels.

Meanwhile in the lowest section, the Level 4 containment area, a man stepped out of the shadows. ShadowRaid looked around the room and tried to find what he was looking for. He saw the stone buried in a far corner and smiled. Going over to it he looked at the odd chunk of stone. nodding that it was indeed what he needed. He put it in a special pouch on the back on his belt and turned to leave. Before he could though the door opened and a man in chrome walked in. He held up his right arm and Robbie saw an arm cannon on it much like Samus Aran or Megaman.

"Am I safe in assuming that doesn't shoot leaves?" Robbie asked with a smile. He heard the man chuckle.

"No it doesn't. I don't know why you are here but you are going to come with me. Whether or not you are awake for the trip is the only choice you have." the man said. Robbie grabbed a chair and then he launches it at the guy. He blasts it out of the air but that is long enough for Robbie to close the distance. They start to fight but it was quickly apparent that the man in chrome was stronger. Robbie lept up and kicked him hard in the chest, using it to launch himself through the door and down the hall. Robbie rolled to his feet, thanking God that Beck dragged him to that stunt seminar. He should really sign up for another. Running down the hall he got to a better lit room. Looking for a shadow deep enough to vanish in he almost missed the deformed hand suddenly forming out of a monitor and reaching for him. He dove away as the electronics in the room formed into a massive bear like monster. A horrificly distorted voice rang out.

"Give me the STONE!" It shouted as it lashed out at him. He grabbed a nearby chair and quickly wrapped it in shadow. He then slammed it into the creature pushing it back. He let out a battle cry and did it again and again. Suddenly two energy shots slammed into the monster as the man in chrome walked in.

"If that thing wants whatever you have that can't be good." He said as he blasts the creature again. Robbie nodded and slammed the chair into it again but this time the beast cut through the chair with a set of razor sharp claws. The shots didn't seem to bother it as it tried to slice them both up. Robbie saw his chance and ran down a nearby hallway. The chrome man was right behind him but Robbie ran to the dead end and used his own shadow to make a portal on the run so he leapt into his shadow and vanished. The metal man stopped at the wall and just stared at it.

"Oh what the hell?" He said hitting the wall. Suddenly the beast arrived at the end of the hall and shifted into a more man like shape. It stalked slowly at him as he fired again and again. The shots did nothing.

"Your energy is low fool. Now hold still while I take your precious technology. It will give me what I want as much as that stone would've." It says while stalking towards him. The metal man knew it was right but he kept shooting. Robbie turned around and watched through a shadow. He realized he couldn't watch this guy die. He reached through the guy's shadow and grabbed his arm. His shadows started to coat the hand cannon. The metal man looked down.

"What are you doing?" He said sounding paniced. Robbie poured more shadows in, staying half in the portal so he had a link to the Shadow Realm.

"Just shut up and fire when I say too." He said focusing all of his power. The weapon twisted and suddenly grew larger. The beast ran at them. "NOW!" He shouted. The chrome man fired and when it slammed the beast in the chest it exploded and destroyed it. Robbie could see the bits that made up its body starting to come back together and pulled the metal man into the Shadow Realm. Once there he shut the portal and sat down in the realm.

"Where the hell are we? My readings say we aren't on Earth anymore but that is all it can say." The metal man asked.

"We are in the Shadow Realm. Once I catch my breath we'll head some place safe." Robbie said. "By the way. They call me ShadowRaid." He held out his hand. The chrome man shook his hand.

"I've heard of you. You don't seem that bad. The name is C.E.N.O."

"Ceno?"

"Yeah Cerebrally Enhanced Nano Organsm." he said. Robbie nodded and soon he pulled Ceno through a new portal and in a flash they were sitting on the roof of the CNN building. "How did we get here?" Ceno asked.

"The Shadow Realm connects every shadow in the world. I use it to travel." He said. Ceno nodded and chuckled.

"So what did you do to my weapon? It has never been that powerful."

"A trick my teacher taught me. I can use shadows to strengthen items. I wasn't sure if it would work for your gun but it was worth a shot. What the hell was that thing anyway?"

"It is called the Technomange. It started as a computer virus and then it became self aware. Then it became something else. It can take over machines and change them to fit it's needs. The lower tech the machine the faster it is taken over. It wants my tech but without touching me it can't get it. Now I have a question for you. What is that stone?"

"It is part of a set of five. Together the five stones are supposed to lead to a unimaginable power source. I am trying to stop the bad guys from getting them all." Robbie said as he walked over to a shadow to leave.

"Hey hang on." Ceno called out. When Robbie turned around Ceno tossed a small black device to him. "That thing is a two way communicator and it also lets me lock on to where you are. If you ever need me just hit the button. I'll be there with bells on." He said as he pulled out his hoverboard and took to the skies. Robbie smiled and went into the shadows. Soon he was at Alex's home. He tossed him the stone and Alex looked at it.

"Now we're even. We have to get the last stone. I would much rather be ahead of this game then behind in it." Alex said.

"I agree. Have you found it yet?"

"Not yet but once I do I'll be going with you." Alex said. Robbie looked at the transmitter he got from Ceno and then remembered that Big Ben said he would help.

"We will have more allies with us too. We'll get that last stone and then work on the last too." Rob said. Alex nodded and soon Robbie was back at his house and in one motion he went to bed and fell asleep.

**A/N: Where is the last stone? What does Sinjin have planned for Jade? Find out in the next chapter of Hiding in Plain Sight.**

**Ok first some quick notes. One if you didn't know Ceno is me. Yeah shameless self plug. If you haven't all ready check out Dear Diary stories. Please Read and Review and let me knwo what you think of the latest chapter. Only three chapters left.**

**Now I have some big news, I am having a one shot contest. The reason this is big news is that it is a ShadowRade one shot contest. I want you guys to take the other characters: Jade, Beck, Cat, Tori, Andre, or Trina and make them a super. It is up to you if they are hero, villian, or just a super trying to live their life. Now there are a few small rules for this of course.**

**1. All stories must be atleast 2000 words. Any rating will do.**

**2. Robbie is off limits. You can use him in your story but he is ShadowRaid. He may not be the focus of the story.**

**3. Supers can only have one power. How they use the power can be varied but only one true power. For instance Robbie uses Shadow Magic, that is his only power, but how he uses it that makes it intresting.**

**Now there will be prizes. First, Second, and Third place will be allowed to make a hero or villian for the story. Third will make a minor character, Second a secondary character like Johnny 81, and First a major character like Ceno or Alex. Then there will be the Character prize. The person that makes the best Victorious super will have that character become canon. So if you make super Tori and win Tori will start to be a super in my story. The deadline of entries will be July 13th. Send me a pm with the name of your story so I can read it. All stories will be reviewed but a positive or negative review means nothing. On the 13th I'll reread all of the stories and make annoucement on the 14th. So get started and lets see you get creative.**


	10. Chapter 10

**No one has told me if they are doing the ShadowRade contest but I just assume you are all working on it. (Don't destroy my dellusions.) Now on with the show.**

Hiding in Plain Sight

Chapter 10

The first task

Robbie walked into Hollywood Arts very tired. He didn't sleep that well last night. He kept hearing a voice in his head. A voice that terrified him to his very core.

_**SHE WILL DIE!**_

He shivered just thinking about it. He gets to his locker and as he gets his books out and shifts Rex Sinjin runs over.

"Hey Robbie I need to ask you for a favor. It may be something that seems a little odd but just go with me." He said. Robbie chuckled.

"Sinjin just about everything you say is odd."

"True. You are working with Jade for Sikowitz right?"

"Yeah. We have to get our first act ready and he is giving us every Friday to work on it so we will be running lines today." He said. Sinjin nodded and smiled. It honestly creeped Robbie out a little.

"Ok then here is the favor. No matter what Jade does just go with it. I promise you are going to like it." He said as he left. Robbie just shook his head and got ready for class.

Jade walked in beside Beck and listen to him without his words actually making it through the fog of guilt in her brain. Right now when she should be listening to Beck all she could think about was Adam. The way he felt in her arms and the way he kissed her. It was forceful and demanding like she was his and everyone else could go to hell. She liked it. It was different then anyone else she had ever kissed. Before she could think more on it though her phone went off. It was a text message from a number she didn't recognize but that was ok. She looked at the message and paled, which was quite a trick considering how pale she normally is.

_Dear Jade_

_During Sikowitz's class you will take Robbie out into the back hallway to practice. You will then make out with him for a good five minutes. Failure to do so will result in Beck finding a very special email in his inbox._

_A Friend._

Beck looked at Jade with concern. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah just someone reminding me I have a test later. I forgot to study." She said, trying to get back her couldn't care attitude. It worked well enough that he dropped it. Her first half of school was fine until she walked into Sikowitz's class. She steeled herself up for this. As she walked in she saw Robbie sitting in the front with Rex on his lap. She took the seat beside him.

"Hey Jade. We really need to rehearse today. I need to work on the lines from Act 1 Scene 5."

"Yeah. We'll step out into the back hall to do the scene, since that is the one where we kiss. I was thinking with this we should only do the first act. That one is the most focused on love." Jade said. She honestly didn't feel like doing the full play she had written. She just wanted, at least for a short time, to be in love with Robbie again.

They walked out into the back hall. It actually connected the Black Box Theater with the dressing rooms. Sikowitz insisted on this class room to allow him easy access to the Theater for play rehearsals. They walked off to one side and started going over the scene. Jade's heart started beating faster as his character declared his love for her. She waited until he leaned down to kiss her to spring her trap. She suddenly slammed him against the wall and started kissing him hard and rough. Her tongue quickly pushed into his mouth and soon she was lost in his taste and feel. Beck could've walked out and she never would've noticed.

As for Robbie he was completely shocked. It was supposed to just be a small kiss but this was more then he could stand. At first he gave in completely and kissed her back. For a split second his illusion slipped but then he pulled himself back and then he thought about what was going on.

'Why the hell is she kissing me like this? This isn't right and something tells me she is setting me up.' He thinks as he reaches out with his powers. On the far end of the hall is a bunch of boxes and the lights weren't cut on so someone could hide in the shadows there but be able to see Robbie and Jade perfectly. Too bad for them they might as well have been wearing a sign that says "I don't belong in the shadows." Using his mind as Jade kisses him he solidifies the shadows and has them push the person out, very hard. Sinjin knocks over the boxes and his phone slides out of his hand. Jade stops kissing Robbie with a gasp but he pushed her away and picked up Sinjin's phone. When he did he accidently sent the pictures to someone but he didn't care. He deleted the pics as he stared at Sinjin with a look that seemed to want to melt stone.

"So this is why you asked me for that favor. She put you up to it?" he asked in a cold tone. Sinjin looked at Jade before answering.

"Yeah. She told me to get some pictures of her kissing you. I don't know why." He said sounding scared. Jade was shocked but before she could answer Robbie turned his gaze on her. Jade West wasn't a woman that was easily intimidated or scared but right now she was terrified of Robbie. He seemed to get bigger and his eyes were almost black with rage.

"So you were going to use that to hurt me. I always knew you were a vindictive little child but I figured that after our past you would just let it be. Now I see that you can't so listen up. I will play nice for this play because I need a good grade but after this is over never speak to me again. I am done with you Jade. As far as I am concerned you don't' exist." He said in a voice that shook her to the core as he leaves. He walked through the classroom and grabbed his back then he just walked out, even with the teacher yelling at his back. Not caring in the slightest he walked to his locker, threw his books in, and headed to his car. Soon the engine roared to life and he was going down the road. Going down a small side street he removed his illusions and placed one on the car making it cherry red and in perfect condition. He put the top down and drove down the road smiling at the cute girls. His anger was starting to fade when his phone beeped. Stopping for a red light he looked at his phone.

_Get some where you can't be seen._

He looked at it confused for a second and then it dawned on him that he never hit the accept button. He waited for the light and then pulled down an alley and looked around. Suddenly Alex appeared beside him.

"Hey Rob. Sweet car and with a little work we could make it look like the illusion." Alex said looking at the car.

"I would need money for that." He said as he started driving. "Not that I mind you being in the car but what is up?"

"I found the last stone but it is being attacked right now. The local heroes are trying to save it but they need our help." Alex said. At the mention of the stone Rob was suddenly wrapped in shadows and his car was wrapped too making it look like a sinister black form. As they moved through the traffic, cars getting out of their way, ShadowRaid asked more questions.

"So where is the stone?"

"Tokyo Japan. We may need to call in some friends for this." Alex said holding up Shadow's utility belt. Shadow laughed.

"Always two steps ahead." He motions for the silver ear piece. Putting it in place he called the only person that would answer it.

"This is Ceno." The voice on the other end said.

"I need help in Tokyo. How soon can you get there?"

"Five minutes. See you at Tokyo Tower." With that the line went dead. Shadow heard the sirens behind him as the cops started chasing him. He looked over at Alex who had changed. He was now wearing a black suit with a Victorian shirt and ruffled collar. He had a fedora on his head and a long black trench coat. He finished it off with a domino mask.

"Well what do you think?" He asked with a smile.

"You look like the Phantom Stranger." Shadow answered as he took a sharp turn. Alex smiled pleased and then laughed as they drove into a solid wall, using the shadow to slip into the Shadow Realm.

"Going for Big Ben?"

"Yeah but I don't know how to find him."

"You have met him so just focus on him and you'll find him. Your magic will see to that." Alex said. Shadow did and suddenly they burst out of a wall near Big Ben. Leaning his head out Shadow called to him.

"Hey you busy?" Ben shook his head. "I need some help if your offer is still good." Shadow said. Ben ran over and got in the car. Soon they were back in the shadows and headed for Tokyo. They exploded out of a shadow near the tower and near Ceno. The chrome hero walked over to the car.

"Going my way big boy?" He said in a very disturbing voice. Shadow just laughed as he hopped in. Soon they were off towards the sounds of sirens and the plumes of smoke. It looked like this would be a busy night.

**A/N: Who are the local heroes that need help? Will they stop the villains from getting a third stone? Find out in the final chapter of Hiding in Plain Sight.**

**Yep that is right. The next chapter will be the end. There will be a 12****th**** chapter but that will just be a small preview of the next story. Sorry for how long this took to get out but work has been killer.**

**No one has contacted me with any thing on the ShadowRaid contest. The information about it is on my profile. As of today you only have 11 days left. Please get them to me and review this little tale. Next chapter the introduction of Zen!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hiding in Plain Sight

Chapter 11

Japanese Heroes

Shadow tore down the road in his car wrapped in shadows. Alex directed him to the area of the attack and what they saw made them all pause. A huge building was on fire but the fire fighters couldn't get close to the blaze because of these strange humanoid creatures that were made out of pure flame. Only two people were close enough to the fire to even try fighting it. The first was a man dressed in a classic black ninja outfit. He was using a sword to defend the other man with him. The other man was wearing blue samurai armor and holding a trident. He was spraying water on the fire but he couldn't focus on it because he was being attacked every few seconds. The man in black could only do so much but with every sword swing a creature fell. Alex was chanting and when he finished all of their mouth's flashed yellow.

"What the hell was that?" Ceno asked sounding panicked.

"It is a spell called Tongues. It will allow us to speak and understand Japanese." Alex said as he climbed out of the car. The others followed suit and soon they were running at the fight. The cops tried to stop them but the four heroes just pushed past. Ceno saw one getting close to the blue samurai so he formed his arm cannon and blasted the creature to pieces. The man in black whipped around and looked at the four. He had a golden Kanji symbol on his chest. Shadow stepped up.

"Listen we don't have a lot of time but we are here to help. You are Zen right?" Shadow asked. The man nodded his head.

"This is my friend and brother in arms Lord Nune." Zen said motioning to the samurai. Shadow nodded and then he waves Ceno over. He then spoke to the chrome warrior and Zen.

"You two keep those things off of us." He said. They both nodded and then Ceno looked at Zen.

"Which side you want?" He asked. Zen turned and took the left so Ceno went to the right and started blasting the fire creatures. Zen was slicing them in two. It was now easier to focus because he knew that the other warrior had his back. Shadow looked at the others.

"Lord Nune you control water?" He asked. Nune nodded, too focused on trying to put out the fire to answer. Alex spoke up.

"Shadow this is an orphanage and there are still kids inside. We need to help them." He said. Shadow's whole attitude shifted.

"Alex help Nune with the water. Ben get ready. I'll get the kids to the roof and you move them down to the ground." He said. Ben nodded and then grew into about twice the height of the building and waits. Shadow vanishes inside the fires, using the shadows to move quickly and protect him. Alex started chanting and created a massive bubble of water. He looked over his shoulder at the fire fighters.

"Spray your water into the bubble!" He shouted out to them. They all started doing that as Nune started making the water come out of the bubble like tendrils to hit trouble spots. Ceno was busy blasting the creatures while Zen took down twenty in only a handful of sword swings. It became almost a contest between them, trying to destroy the most of these things. Also Ceno was in contact with Shadow, who still had the headset that he used to contact him on. He heard Shadow kick in a door and then start to talk.

"_It is ok. Just calm down. Are you the only ones here? No. Ok where are they? Got it." _He heard Shadow before the conversation turned to him. "_Ceno it is Shadow. I need water at the East side second floor. I'll keep the kids safe but I have thirteen of them up here and can't risk losing one in the Shadow Realm."_

"Got it." Ceno said as he turned his head. "Nune second floor on the east side. Shadow has about thirteen kids up there." He then turned towards Ben. "When Nune takes out the fire on that side get the kids." The big man nodded and moved into position. Ceno moved towards Zen and they stood back to back to make a safe area for the kids. They moved in a skilled almost dance, Ceno's blasters and Zen's swords making short work of the beasts. Nune made a massive stream of water that slammed into the side of the building, stripping off wood and loose mortar. Shadow was protecting the kids in a bubble of shadow as the water slammed into the room.

"It is going to be ok. We'll get you down and then I'll try to find your friends." He said as the outer wall fell away and he opened the bubble to let the kids get onto the massive hand of Ben. As soon as they were safe he was back into the heart of the inferno to find more. Ben simply stepped over the battle and set the kids down near the ambulances. The EMTs ran out and started taking care of them as he went back into the fight, ready to bring any others that were found.

About fifteen minutes later Shadow called again. For some reason the fire didn't seem to die down, as if something was relighting it after it was put out. Shadow had five more kids with him and knew where one more was but he had to get them out. Once again they did the same thing as last time and soon he was in the small closet one of the younger girls had hidden in. He picked up the small form and for a second wondered if she was even breathing but he saw her chest barely move. He used the shadows to filter out the smoke as he wrapped her up. She needed oxygen but he couldn't get that to her. As he turned to leave something slammed into the door. It was a dog like creature made out of pure fire. It slammed into the door again trying to get to them and he felt the malicious coming off of the thing. He got on his communicator.

"Guys I need help in the middle of the third floor. Something has me pinned in here and I have a small girl with me that needs help. Anybody who can get up here and get this thing back. I am using my powers to keep her with clean air and that is taking all of my focus." He said. Ceno acknowledged and turned to Zen.

"We are needed on the third floor. Something has Shadow pinned down and he has a kid that needs the medics." He said. That was all Zen needed and soon they were both on their way. Ben picked them up and set them on the third floor. They were soon running down the halls. He didn't know how Zen was fine with the air in here. It was full of soot and ash. He was fine because of his mask and he thought that maybe that was what was helping Zen. They rounded a corner and saw something that looked like a dog mixed with a tiger and made out of fire. Ceno powered up his arm cannon and Zen slid his sword back into the scabbard.

"Get it in the air." Zen said. Ceno nodded and charged at the monster. The monster turned and ran at him before leaping at him in a pounce that would take his head off. Ceno dropped down and slid under the beast before shooting it in the stomach. The shot threw the creature towards Zen with its back facing him. In one motion Zen drew his sword and cut the beast in half vertically before moving on to where Shadow was. Shadow open the door with his precious cargo in his hands.

"We need to go now!" He said as the ceiling began to creak. Ceno looked at Zen.

"I'll make the hole you make sure nothing hits them." He said charging his gun. Zen nodded and got ready. Ceno then turned to the wall and blew it apart as he started running forward, destroying the walls as he ran. Zen sliced apart the debris and Robbie held the little girl and made sure she was safe. Soon they were leaping into the air as the building collapsed. Ben caught them and set them down by the EMTs. The creatures had vanished as soon as the beast had been destroyed so now the fire fighters were helping Nune. Ceno, Zen, and Shadow all sat down as the paramedics took care of the last little girl. A cop came over with some coffee for them and he bowed to each of them in turn. Ceno looked at him and opened a small section on his mask, revealing his dark skin underneath. He sipped his coffee and looked at the officer.

"How many kids?" He asked. The officer looked at him with a look that said how much it was killing him to know.

"200 were in the orphanage. That little girl makes 173." He said. All three of the heroes lowered their heads. Ceno downed his coffee in one long swig and put his mouthpiece back before getting up to head back into the orphanage, that was now out. Shadow and Zen followed where they were joined by Alex, Nune, and Big Ben. Soon all six of the tired heroes were shifting through the rubble trying to find the bodies of 27 children.

Several hours later and all but three of the children had been found. None were alive but they were still looking. The sun had long since rose and out of the six only Ceno was still going strong. Zen and Big Ben were passed out in Shadow's car, Alex putting a spell on it to let it keep its illusion for as long as he needed. Alex and Lord Nune were in an ambulance sleeping on the gurneys, with permission of course. Shadow was running on fumes but he refused to stop until Ceno did. The chrome warrior was in a back room when he called out for help. Shadow and some volunteers came running.

Ceno was holding a slab of drywall that had fallen in and protected the last three kids. They were all still breathing, barely, and needed help right then. EMTs ran up and soon they were on their way to the hospital. Ceno sank to the ground and it was easy to see he was shaking. Shadow turned and walked away, not sure of how to help him, but he turned back one last time and what he saw would always be burned into his mind.

The chrome warrior was surrounded by shadow but a single shaft of light was hitting him. It reminded Shadow about this situation. Even surrounded by death and destruction people like Ceno and Zen brought light and hope. Those were powerful things. Important things. He walked out and woke everyone up. Soon they all piled in the car, Ceno joining them, and were on the road. The police on the scene had saluted them and the crowds applauded the brave heroes that not only saved lives but found all of the dead. It was very important for closure. As they drove away Alex made the car vanish from sight and Zen directed them to a hidden temple in the mountains. They got out and Shadow sent the car to the Shadow Realm. They walked into a rather modern looking room with plenty of seating and comforts.

"I come here sometimes to just decompress. I figured we could all use that." Zen said. The others nodded and Ceno walked over to the couch, sat down, and then pushed something at the base of his jaw. His mask came down and he looked around. Shadow pulled off his mask too and smiled at the African American teen. The thing that stood out the most was that he had dark blue eyes. Alex sat down and took off his mask and hat. Zen followed suit as did Nune. They were both Asian men, Zen the older of the two at about 30 while Nune was in his early twenties. The biggest shock though came when Big Ben's suit hissed and opened. Soon a 5'2" girl came out and stretched. They all just stared at her but she looked at Rob.

"Hey Rob. What a surprise." She said with a smile. Rob looked at her and chuckled.

"Wow Sophia. I never would've guessed that you were Big Ben." He said. Then he turned to everyone. "Like she just said my name is Rob." He said introducing himself.

"And I am Sophia." She said with a smile. She then went and sat by Ceno. He spoke next.

"Call me Jason." He said.

"Well my name really is Alex." Alex said as he watched everyone with a smile.

"I am Wabisuke." Zen said with a bow.

"And I am Kaito." Nune said. Rob looked around and realized that these were now his friends and he smiled. Jason gave them all communicators and Alex filled them all in about the stones. The reason the orphanage was attacked was that the headmaster of the orphanage had the Fire Stone in his office. It had been passed down through his family as an heirloom. Then Wabisuke told them who attacked.

"He is called the Shogun Oni. According to ledgend he was a normal man that was bonded to a demon for power but it made him burn for all of eternity. I don't know how true that story is but I have seen him make some horrific creatures." The others nodded and soon a thought hit Rob.

"Five of the most dangerous villains on the planet and they all want the power of a god."

"I wonder how long it will take them to turn on each other." Kaito said. Everyone looked at him. "Well according to Alex it is all the powers of a god. That seems to say to me one person."

"Yeah we can't expect them to share." Alex said jokingly. Jason suddenly turned and looked at him.

"That is exactly what they are going to do." he said and everyone looked at him. "Think about it. Even with one fifth of the power of a god is still more powerful then any of us. It may even remove the negative or at least make it less." He said. They all looked shocked at the horrible thought in that Jason had just put forth. Soon they left not feeling like doing much else. Rob got in his car and drove the other four heroes home. The first one dropped off was Sophia. She put on her armor again and the turned to them.

"Hey keep the fact I am a woman to yourselves please." She said, her voice changed to sounding like a man's again.

"As long as you keep the fact that I am black a secret." Jason said. They looked at him. "I am from the south. Some of those idiots don't like black people so it is easier this way. Besides I just happen to be black, it is not my idenity. I am just a guy that wants to help people." They all nodded and Sophia left and next was Jason. Then Rob dropped off Alex, who turned towards him.

"Hey I'll keep an eye out for anything involving the stones. I don't know when they will make their move for the last two stones but we'll be ready." He said. Rob nodded and drove back to Cali and was soon at his house. He was completely exhausted but he smiled when he saw his mom.

"Rough fight?" She asked concerned. He nodded and hugged her.

"Yeah but we saved some people." He said.

"I know. I saw on the news. I want you to see something." She pulled him into the living room. Rob watched the news report about the orphanage fire. For the most part he didn't care but the last thing they showed was the young girl he had saved last when the beast attacked. They asked her if there was anything she wanted to say to her savior. She said only two words and they were very soft but to Rob they were the loudest thing in the world.

"Thank you."

Robbie started to tear up as he figured that maybe a man who used the shadows may bring some hope too. He also realized that no matter what happened or who came after him this was worth it. That smile on the her face made it that way. He went up stairs and went to bed with a smile on his weary face.

**A/N: This is the end of this story so no teaser questions. There will be one more chapter but it is a preview for the next story. Lord Nune and Zen are of course based on the two authors that lent me their names. Check out their stories, they are great. **

**I also want to be honest that I teared up just a little writing that last part and hopefully it touched all of you too. Please read and review and let me know what you thought.**


	12. Preview of Zen of Silence

Zen of Silence

Preview

A dark figure ran down a street to a jewlery store. He looked at the small group of men with him and they got to work. Soon the four other men all gave him a thumbs up. He flashed the sign back before pulling out a detenator. Once the men were cleared he hit the button on the detenator and there is a huge explosion but there is something odd about it. While there was heat, a shockwave, and debris there was no sound. The fire illuminated the leader of these men. He was wearing a dark blue body armor and motorcycle helmet with the visor replaced with a oneway mirror. With a motion they all ran in and the men all moved to the safe. Soon they were grabbing millions in diamonds and precious stones still with no sound. Three minutes later they were gone and sound returned to the world. Car alarms set off by the shockwave sounded, the fire rolled and crackled, and dogs barked wildly.

Jade sat at her computer and noticed an email from Mr. Skinnyjeans. She shivered as she clicked on it. It contained a file with five pictures of her and Robbie making out. The message below it was a very simple but also terrifiying one.

_You can hide nothing from me._

Jade felt like crying as she sat there. She started to view the pictures when she noticed something. The first two pictures were just standard pics but in the third picture Robbie was blurry. Not the picture. Just Robbie. She looked at the fourth picture and it was even worse. The rest of the picture was in sharp relief but Robbie was blurred. In the fifth picture he was fine. Jade saved the pictures so she could look at it later with her editing solfware.

**A/N: This was extremly short as it is just a preview of two of the storylines we will see in the next story. So a new villian and Jade looking into what happened in those pictures will happen.**

**Well I only had one entry in the ShadowRade oneshot contest. So the winner is Johnathan81's Finding Potential. That also means that our Victorious character that is going to be a new super is Trina. Look out for her in the next story but it will be a slow build. I also have other surprises planned in the next story and a lot more of Zen, since we barely saw him in the first story. **

**It will be a little before I go on to this story as I am working on so many others. I need to close out some other stories first. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story. You are all awesome.**


End file.
